


Such an ice time

by saccharomyces_cerevisibae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Can Town, Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Napping, Post-Canon, Snow, Snowball Fight, Snowman, Winter, first snow, pure fluff you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9709733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saccharomyces_cerevisibae/pseuds/saccharomyces_cerevisibae
Summary: Can town has a cold snap, Rose and Kanaya have some winter fun in the snow! This is pure fluff, happy Valentine's Day!!





	

“Rose,” Kanaya called from the front window of their shared home, “It’s snowing.”

Rose glanced up from her knitting, “Oh. So it is.”

“Rose it’s  _ snowing _ ,” Kanaya asserted, refusing to look away from the window.

“Yes, dear, I thought we’d established that.”

“I’ve never seen it snow before,” Kanaya said, a little awe making its way into her voice.

Rose blinked and paused her knitting, “Really? Was it really so hot on Alternia that you never got slush or frozen rain at all?”

“Alternia’s sun was hot enough to cook most trolls alive if they went out in the day,” Kanaya said, a little distracted. Her nose was almost pressed to the glass, her hands resting on the windowsill. 

“I thought that you went out into the sunlight quite often back on Alternia?” Rose asked.

Kanaya gave an incredulous little snort and said, “I am not most trolls.”

“Of course, of course,” Rose chuckled, going back to the scarf she was making.

When she looked up again, a few minutes later, Kanaya still hadn’t moved from her spot at the window. The glass had fogged up a little from her face being so close to it, and she seemed completely enraptured by the puffs of wet snow falling from the sky. She was very cute like this, Rose decided.

“Rose it’s  _ snowing _ should we be doing something? Isn’t it tradition to play in the snow?”

Rose smiled. “Well yes, for children mostly, though I don’t see why we can’t go out if you want to.”

“Only if you wouldn’t mind, of course.”

Rose’s smile broadened, and she set down her yarn and needles. “I would love nothing more than to introduce you to the ancient human tradition of the snowball fight,” she said, walking to the closet to retrieve warmer clothing.

The two put on warm coats (sewed by Kanaya), as well as hats, scarves, and gloves (knitted by Rose) before tucking their pants into their boots and heading out the front door.

Outside, the wind blew gently, pushing airborne clumps of snow into their faces.

Kanaya wrinkled her nose, blinking snow out of her eyelashes. “It is very cold.”

Rose laughed, “Yes, snow is like that. I suppose it was never this cold on Alternia?”

“No, never. What you consider room temperature is actually quite cool by Alternian standards,” Kanaya said, a little distracted by puffs of her own breath she could see escaping into the air.

Rose frowned, concerned. “Are you too cold? Do you want another coat?”

Still entranced by the snow, Kanaya said, “No, I’ll be fine. What were you saying about a snowball fight?”

Smirking a little, though not enough to be entirely obvious, Rose said, “Allow me to demonstrate. First, you take a handful of snow, like this,” 

Rose scooped up a handful of snow. Kanaya went to copy her, though it took her considerably longer, as she gently patted at the several inches of white fluff on the ground, digging her fingers into it gently to feel the texture. She took a handful as well, looking to Rose for the next step.

Rose smiled and continued, “And then you pack it into a ball, like this...”

Following Rose’s instructions, Kanaya shaped the snow into a snowball, taking care to round it out into a perfect sphere. 

“And then,” Rose said, throwing the snowball, not at top speed but also not gently at Kanaya, “You throw it like that.”

The snowball it Kanaya square in the chest, breaking and spraying snow everywhere.

Kanaya blinked. “Ah, I see.” Faster than Rose could react to, Kanaya wound up her arm and pegged Rose directly in the face with her (previously flawless) snowball. Melting snow dripped from Rose’s eyebrows as Kanaya smiled angelically at her.

There was a brief moment where the two of them seemed to be considering what to do next, and then simultaneously they dove apart to start making as many more snowballs as they possibly could. Rose, aided by the experience of childhood winters spent making snowballs, finished making an armful faster than Kanaya could make a single other snowball. However, Kanaya was infinitely faster than Rose, and dodged every icy projectile sent her way, flinging an armload of loose snow over Rose’s head as she sprinted around the back of their house.

Rose sputtered a the sudden wet cold and followed, laughing at Kanaya and swearing revenge. The two quickly established themselves behind trees and began to stock up on ammunition, peeking occasionally out of their shelter to check what the other was doing. 

Rose, almost done making a new pile of snowballs, took one last peek from behind her tree when she saw Kanaya waiting for her to look, ready with a snowball to throw. Rose made a noise that was completely dignified and could in no way be classified as a screech, and ducked behind her tree again just as the snowball whizzed by her head.

They traded snowballs back and forth like this, until Rose decided to cheat by climbing the tree with snowballs and pelting them down at Kanaya from her perch.

Kanaya, of course, retaliated by making a snowball approximately the size of Rose’s head, and lobbing it at Rose while she was stuck in the tree. While Rose managed to dodge the snowball, it threw off her balance, and she fell out of the tree, once again not screeching in an undignified way, into the waiting arms of Kanaya.

The two laughed together, Kanaya peppering Rose’s face with cold kisses while she held her captive, bridal-style, in her arms. 

Finally catching her breath, Rose asked, “Would you like to build a snowman?”

“That depends,” Kanaya replied, “on whether making a snowman involves you throwing more snow at me.”

“Not at all,” Rose said, “snowmen are gentle creatures. They hardly ever bite, minimal snow-throwing at best. Come on, I’ll show you how.”

Together, they rolled out two snowmen- one that they topped with a purple hat, purple striped scarf, and traditional carrot nose, and another that they stuck two carrots into as horns and another as a nose, finished off with a red sheet wrapped around its middle like a skirt.

Neither wanted to admit to being the one who did it, but the snowmen were definitely holding stick-hands.

They had just laid down to make snow angels when Rose noticed that Kanaya was shivering. Worried, she asked, “Kanaya, are you getting to cold?”

“P-perhaps, th-th-though I am-m loath to g-g-go back ins-s-s-side just yet,” she replied, still trying to make a snow angel as her arms shook from shivering.

“The snow will still be here later,” Rose pointed out, getting up from the ground and offering Kanaya her hand.

“I s-s-suppose,” Kanaya said, taking Rose’s hand and getting up, folding her arms to her chest and making her way back inside. Rose put an arm around her shoulders, kissing her icy cheek. They went back into the warmth of their can-house, shedding wet coats and boots and other clothing, and then Kanaya went upstairs to get into her (mercifully warm and dry) pajamas.

When she returned downstairs, Rose handed her a steaming mug of hot chocolate, which she gratefully took, holding it in both hands to warm her frozen fingers. Rose went upstairs to change into her pajamas as well, and when she returned she took her own mug of cocoa and settled on the couch with Kanaya, pulling up a soft and fuzzy blanket. 

The two cuddled on the couch together, murmuring quietly to one another and sipping at their drinks, allowing their shared body heat warm one another.

Kissing the still-cold tip of Kanaya’s nose, Rose asked, “Did you enjoy your first snowfall?”

Kanaya smiled, tired but content, and snuggled closer into Rose’s arms. “Yes, it was lovely. We’ll have to do more of that tomorrow.”

“Of course,” Rose said, now kissing Kanaya’s forehead, and then her lips. She set their empty mugs down on the table beside the couch, and the two settled down for a long nap.

“I love you,” Kanaya said, smiling at Rose with eyes half-closed from sleep.

Rose smiled and gave Kanaya one last kiss on the cheek before dimming the lamp next to the couch. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day! I wanted to post something for today so here's a whole lot of fluff! Enjoy!! Feel free to comment <3


End file.
